


Parallels

by BattlingBard



Series: A Super Journey [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: While Kara and Alex finally have the sister night they deserve, Lois talks Lena into a night of their own.*A look into the many parallels between the L.L.s in the two Supers' lives.*





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't written the past few days because I have been hungover. (Remember my A/N last story about my crush?... Yeah... I put the story of what happened in my story coming up later, since that is the one I am currently working on.) 
> 
> I wasn't going to post this so early, but I could use comments from you lovely people as a distraction now that I don't feel like I'm dying.

“Hello?” Lena answers her cellphone with some apprehension toward the unknown Metropolis number.

“Lena Luthor!” It takes a moment for Lena to recognize the voice as Lois’ coming through the phone. “Just the woman I wanted to talk to.”

“Considering you called my cell phone…”

“Whatever, so I’m going to just go with you know about the Danvers having a sister night, right?”

“Is this a trick question?”

“Nope. Anyways, I heard there’s this great bar downtown. You in?”

“Do you really expect me to go out with the Lois Lane to a bar, so I can show up on tabloids tomorrow?”

“Oh, come on. Don’t you think I thought about that? It’s some exclusive place that’s supposed to help people be discreet. I’m not exactly looking to be snapped tonight either.”

“Lois, I -”

“Before you say ‘no,’ you should know that Kara would get all kinds of crazy excited when she finds out.”

Lena sighs into the phone. “It’s a Thursday night.”

“You’re a CEO.”

“I really don’t need to risk the press with the trial coming up next week.”

“There won’t be any. I promise. If there is, I’ll turn around some story about how you were seeking out fundraising venues.”

“I don’t know…”

“Just a few drinks.”

“Ms. Lane, I’m starting to see how you’ve managed to obtain some of your more lucrative stories.”

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

“What time?”

“Now, that’s what I like to hear! How’s 9? I can swing by your place?”

“Text me the address of your hotel. I am **not** trusting you behind a wheel - drunk or sober. My driver will take us.”

“Ooo, we’re getting fancy. Glad I packed something in case an opportunity arises.”

“I will hang up now before you make me change my mind.”

“See you tonight!”

* * *

 

The night starts out as expected. Lois makes remarks about everything from Lena’s appearance to the answers she can pull out of Darias, Lena’s driver. She had barely gotten into the back seat when she let “Holy shit, Luthor, you look hot as hell” slip out of her mouth with a wink. That was followed up with “Have you ever gone out drinking with Kara?” Her knowing smile made Lena acutely aware of Lois’ true question being along the lines of wondering if Kara had seen her dressed in this manner. She’s wearing a black, form-fitted dress. Her hair is loosely curled to fall over her shoulders, and her red lipstick is immaculate. Darias, ever the professional and good sport, humored Lois’ questions directed toward him with dignity and respect for Lena.

At the bar, Lena starts her night with a glass of red wine. The two women are sitting at high table on the second floor. True to Lois’ promise, the place is, indeed, respectful of privacy. Lights were low without being suggestive, and tables were spaced apart to allow for conversations to not be overheard. The atmosphere was relaxed, and Lena recognized several faces wandering around the bar.

Lois joined Lena in her wine drinking. After two glasses, Lena relaxed back in her seat with a smile playing at her lips. Ever the vigilant observer of human behavior, Lois seized that as her opportunity to order something harder. Soon, two shots and cocktails were placed in front of them. She raises her shot glass toward Lena. “How about a toast to Kara?”

 _She doesn’t beat around the bush, does she?_ “She is one hell of a friend.” Lena raises her own shot glass.

Lois hums in acknowledgement. “Indeed.” They tap their glasses together, and take their shots. The older woman has no problem throwing the drink back with clear expertise. Lena, on the other hand, manages to make taking a shot look classy. “Damn bitch, is there anything you don’t make look good?”

Lena’s back stiffens, and she pauses in taking a drink of her cocktail. _Yup. Regretting this._

 _Oops, maybe she’s a bit more sensitive than I thought._ “It’s a compliment, babe. You should see Alex taking shots. That bitch chugs ‘em back like nothing.”

 _“Bitch” appears to be a term she uses freely._ “I’m not sure I’ll ever see that.”

Lois waves the comment off, as she takes a sip of her cocktail. “She can be a hardass, but it’s only cause all the shit Kara’s been through. Alex and her had a bit of a rocky start, but neither of them will ever tell you that. I mean, it’s not like you can tell by looking at them now.”

With the alcohol hazing her ability to control her reactions, Lena finds her eyebrows shooting up. “Are we talking about the same Alex?”

A genuine laugh comes out of Lois. “Oh yeah, you better believe it.” A waiter walks by, and she orders two more drinks. “Alex was like 15 or 16. She was in 11th grade when they adopted Kara. I visited them for a weekend once to see her for myself.” She takes another sip. “Poor kid looked so out of place, and Alex was way out of her depth. I took Alex out to just be an ear for her.”

“So you’re close with the Danvers family? She came in with Clark when I first met her, but she never really brought him up after that. Or you. No offense.” They start on the new drinks the waiter brought out.

“None taken. No,” She shakes her head. “We aren’t close. Don’t tell them I told you, but Clark isn’t close with them either. At first, I tried to get him to see her, but he convinced me that it wasn’t the safest idea.”

“With people like my brother out there, I can understand that sentiment.”

Both women freeze for a moment, staring at each other with slightly wide eyes - expletives running through their thoughts. Lois lets out a sigh that turns into a laugh. “It’s okay. I knew you knew, and I’m pretty sure you knew that.”

Lena’s face is back to one of her CEO masks. She nods slowly. “That’s true.”

“Okay,” Lois tosses back the rest of her drink. “Finish that. We’re moving this convo to someplace even more private, my friend.”

 _Friend?_ Lena loses control over her moment of sobriety, and feels herself reacting to being called someone’s friend. “I suppose this is where you load me into a black van, so I can sign some NDAs?” _Or I’m going to get locked up beside Lex._

The laugh that bursts out of Lois causes Lena to widen her eyes, completely taken aback by the reaction. “No, no. God, Lena. I don’t give a damn about that. I’ve seen you around her. No, I just want to be able to have a real conversation, and we can’t do that here.”

 _Aww, what the hell._ Lena drinks the rest of her cocktail in one go. She blinks a few times to clear the blurriness taking residence in her eyes. “I’ll text my driver to meet us outside.”

* * *

 

Two hours later, drunken laughter is flowing from Lena and Lois. They are facing each other on a couch, both relaxed with the help of alcohol. Two bottles of wine are on the coffee table in front of them - one already empty.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Lois slurs. “She did not let you do that!”

“It’s true.” Lena laughs. “I partially did it to see her reaction. How was I supposed to know she would keep my name in her phone as ‘Lois Lane’?”

“Please tell me you didn’t save her name as ‘Superman.’”

“Oh, no, I had a little help from Poison Ivy for that.”

Lois shakes her head, trying to make sure she heard correctly. “Pause on that a moment. First, what’s her name? And then go back to Poison Ivy.”

With a smirk, Lena answers, “Superbabe. That’s what Poison Ivy called her when we had a run in with her a couple of weeks ago.”

Throwing her head back, Lois laughs full-heartedly. “That is perfect, and just so her. Damn, I wish I could have seen her face. Does she know that’s what you saved her number as?”

“Yeah, she does. Her flustered look was so worth it.”

“You told her in person?? While she was in the cape??”

“I did. One of my guilty pleasures right now is seeing how much fun I can have with both of them.” Lena laughs in memory. “Shortly after moving here, I had this gala that I invited her to in person.” She smirks. “Twice.”

Lois laughs again, and wipes at her eye. “Did she pull it off?”

“Slightly, but she kind of had an easy out. It got attacked by some guys with alien weaponry.” Lena wipes her hand over her eyes. “Wow, what has my life come to if I consider an attack to be an easy out?”

Lois shrugs. “Comes with the territory. So what happened? At the gala, I mean.”

“Supergirl was up against all three guns shooting lasers of some kind at her. I slipped under the stage, where I hid a black field generator, and fixed some wires, and boom. Weapons gone. Everyone’s safe.”

“No shit! That sounds familiar…”

“How so?”

“Oh,” Lois laughs. “There was this bomb hidden under a table, so I slid under it. Poor Clark had to instruct me on how to disarm it from at least 20 feet away by only saying ‘Lois’ or ‘Lane.’ It was just a hot mess.”

Lena stares at her for a moment, and then busts out in laughter that’s anything but graceful. “I can only imagine.”

“I had to go out there, and save him from people thinking he was crazy.”

“You know, for as indestructible as they are, we’re sure having to save their asses more than other people.”

“That’s cause the world sees an indestructible icon, while we see the person underneath.

“Why Lois, that’s some sound wisdom there.”

Lois rolls her eyes. “Don’t be so surprised, bitch. I’m smarter **and** tougher than I look.”

“Likewise. We seem to have far more in common than our initials and whom we associate with.”

“And how crazy different we are from our families. I think my father still thinks I’ll be pushed into the military one day. Good thing he doesn’t know I’m with an alien.”

Lena groans. “I didn’t even think of that... Hey!” Lena sloppily shouts after a pause. “Did you have anything to do with him going into journalism?”

“Eh, sorta, I guess.” Lois shrugs. “It wasn’t like I forced him, but I never had a problem pushing him to be better.”

“Kara said she got the idea from me. I made a few comments about her being a reporter, and the next thing I know… She’s coming to interview me as a fresh reporter at CatCo.”

“Oh! Question. It seemed you two were familiar with lunches together. Does she ever bring you donuts and coffee?”

Lena laughs. “Don’t tell me he does that too.”

“Oh, god. How is it even possible there are this many similarities?”

The CEO empties her glass again. “When I first met Supergirl, she was with him. He flew off after a drone, and she saved me from a helicopter crashing. She was so amazing.”

“Wait… she saved you from a helicopter crashing?”

“Yes?”

“Smallville did the same thing for me.”

“This doesn’t even seem real. When I teasingly saved my number as ‘Lois Lane,’ it really was only with the thought of the initials and the whole constant damsel in distress nonsense.”

“Woah, I’m no damsel in distress. I happen to be a third-degree black belt.”

“And I’m no amateur with a gun, and she knows that too. I also have some kickboxing experience.”

Lois pours each of them more wine, and holds her glass up for Lena to tap hers against. “Here’s to two L.Ls forging their own paths, and not afraid to take risks no matter what their Supers say.” She winks when she says “their.”

Lena’s heart races when she hears “their.” “Cheers.” She reaches out her glass to Lois, who taps it a little too hard, causing their wine to splash a little.

“Oops,” They both start laughing more at that.

“What the hell is going on?”

The drunk women turn to the door to see Lucy slamming it shut behind herself. Lena straightens her spine, and puts on her CEO mask as best as she can. Lois smiles at her little sister. “Hey, little sister! You weren’t home, so your building manager let me in.”

“He wouldn’t do that.” Lucy narrows her eyes at Lois. “You picked the lock.”

“That’s not true… I stole your spare key on Sunday.”

Lucy lets out an exasperated sigh. “That answers the how. I’m more interested in the what and why.” She looks at Lena, who is completely stiff. “And it better be good.”

“I should go.” Lena sets her wine glass down to stand up.

“No.” Lucy looks her in the eye. “I will not be responsible for leaving a drunk Lena Luthor to disappear in the night alone.” She looks back at Lois. “And I need an explanation before I send you both home in a cab. How did you even know I had this apartment?"

“I’m a reporter.” Lois shrugs as if that’s enough of an answer.

Lucy sets her jacket down, and sits in an armchair across from the couch. “No more.” She glares at Lois, who was about to pour more wine into her glass. “For starters… Why are you two together?”

“Oh, Lena and I are great friends.”

“Right.” Lucy drags the word out. “How did your friendship lead to coming to my apartment?”

“You see…”

Lucy groans out something that sounds like “fantastic.”

“We were having a lovely time at a bar. A few drinks in, I thought it would be best to continue our conversation somewhere without any possibly prying ears.”

With a forced calm in her voice, Lucy asks, “What was this conversation pertaining to?”

Lena’s eyes are on her hands fidgeting in her lap. _Now I can expect that black van to pick me up._

“We have a lot in common.”

Lucy takes a slow breath. “Lois, is this going to be one of those things I’m going to wish I didn’t know?”

A coy smile spreads onto Lois’ face. “I didn’t tell her.”

“Fuck,” Lucy rubs her face in exasperation. “I tried to tell her to either get a better disguise, or not be physically close to anyone as both Kara and Supergirl. When I kept seeing news of you two teaming up, I had hoped she’d be smart enough to keep away when she’s in the glasses.”

“In Kara’s defense,” Lena finally speaks up. “She really believes she hides it well, and I knew from the moment she decided to walk into my office behind Clark Kent. Everyone seems to forget he was best friends with my brother.”

“Well, there was no way to prevent that.” Lucy pinches the bridge of her nose. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to be the one to tell anyone you know. Your secret is safe with me.”

“I’m proud of you for not yelling, and calling in the men in black, baby sis.” Lois tries not to giggle.

“Honestly, I’m only here for a couple weeks to get this place sold.”

“So you’re not here for the trial?”

“No. I wasn’t exactly going to tell the girl my ex had a thing with for five minutes the truth though. Sure, Kara and I are sort of friends now, but still… Wasn’t up for that talk, or dealing with her pout that nobody else seems to be able to say ‘no’ to.”

“She does use that pout to her advantage.” Lena tries to lighten the mood. _Damn, must be the alcohol._

The apartment is quiet for a few moments. Suddenly, Lucy begins laughing. Lena and Lois look at her in slight shock. “What’s so funny?” Lois asks.

Lucy’s laugh dies down. “Now that I think about it, you two are somehow freakishly similar. Well, aside from the nature of the Super relationship.” Lena’s breath hitches, and Lois looks at her while trying to hold in a laugh. Lucy looks back and forth between the two women, her smile falling while her eyebrows raise. “Well Sunday makes so much more sense now.”

 _What the hell happened Sunday?_ Lena tries to find the right thing to say.

Lois lays a hand on Lena’s arm, but the alcohol keeps her from flinching. “She’s talking about how Kara was texting while we were all over.” She looks over at Lucy with a pointed look. “Right, Lucy?”

Lucy slowly nods, not understanding why her sister is hiding Kara’s outburst. “Yeah, she usually isn’t on her phone. But that makes sense that she would act like… that if she was texting her -”

“Best friend.” Lois finishes, fearing Lucy was going to make this conversation even more awkward by saying the wrong thing.

“Right.” Lucy says without really believing it.

Lena looks at her phone. “It’s getting late, and I have work in the morning. I really should be going.” She somehow sounds slightly more sober than she feels.

“I’ll call you a cab.” Lucy pulls out her phone.

“Don’t.” Lena finishes typing a message. “My driver is waiting.” She turns to Lois. “Do you need a ride back to your hotel?”

Lois thinks for a moment. “No, thanks, Lena. I’m not heading there yet.” _My sister is clearly in an amicable enough mood, maybe we can talk some things out._

Lena stands up without a waver. “Thank you for the… interesting night.”

“We’ll hang again before I leave.” Lois winks, and stands up to give Lena a hug.

Only slightly uncomfortable, Lena returns the hug briefly. She steps back from the hug with a smile. “Yes, you have my number.” She turns to Lucy, who is now standing too. “And thank you for not saying anything. I do believe Kara deserves to be the one to disclose her identity.”

“Of course.” Lucy says cordially.

“Oh, and my apologies for intruding. I had no idea this was your apartment.” She casts a sideways look at Lois with a raised eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t have come if I told you.” Lois defends.

Lucy snorts out a laugh. “It’s not your fault, Luthor. I knew it was all my sister from the moment I saw you two. And, for what it’s worth, I don’t have anything against you because of your name. Siblings can turn out so different.” She catches a pillow coming at her face, and glares at Lois.

“Have a good night, Lena.” Lois smiles.

“Thank you.” Lena smiles back. “You two have a good night as well.”

Lucy locks the door behind Lena, and prepares herself to turn back to her still drunk sister. The sight that greets her is unexpected. Lois is sitting on the couch with an affectionate look, and meets Lucy’s eyes before patting the sofa beside her. “I didn’t just come here to talk to Lena.”

“Lois -”

“Humor me… please.”

A sigh leaves Lucy, and she joins her sister on the couch, not expecting to have the conversation that would lead to the long-awaited reconciliation.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows?... I may be able to be persuaded into starting to post the next story, a multi-chapter one, early...
> 
>  
> 
> For those curious, here's the list of some of the parallels I found and used:  
> \- L.L.  
> \- both defied their families and are forging their own paths  
> \- both LL’s were saved by their super counterpart from a chopper almost crashing  
> \- complicated relationship with sibling  
> \- constantly saving a super  
> \- constantly being saved by a super  
> \- encouraged the super to become a reporter/become better at it  
> \- likes to take risks and ends up in trouble in one way or another  
> \- supers always bringing them food (Clark brought Lois donuts too)  
> \- usually portrayed as damsels in distress but can actually kick ass  
> \- supers voluntarily exposing themselves to kryptonite just to save LL  
> \- was a super’s confidante/support system/best friend while said super was in a different relationship  
> \- iconic bridal style carrying which is the most iconic love interest gesture in every superman franchise ever  
> \- bomb/generator they fixed under a table/stage


End file.
